Terror bajo las vendas
by Princess Saremi
Summary: "–como desearía decirte lo que siento…-" Ocultar los sentimientos que tienes por alguien, nunca es bueno y Gohan lo descubriría de la peor manera, ambos vivirán la peor pesadilla de sus vidas pues no pensaron que la ficción se volvería realidad, una espantosa realidad. [Este fic es para el concurso de Halloween de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español].


Un problema de vendas.

Son Gohan es un joven de 19 años pelinegro, ojinegro y de cuerpo fornido destacado por su personalidad amable, amorosa y luchador hijo de los aldeanos Ox Milk, Son Goku y hermano mayor de Son Goten, sus primeros años de estudios fueron con profesores particulares pero su madre preocupada de que no recibiera buena educación lo inscribió en la preparatoria de Ciudad Satán: Orange Star High School.

Gohan sabía muy bien que su familia tenía problemas económicos por lo que se propuso no solo a estudiar si no a buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en la ciudad, en un principio su madre no acepto pero viendo que ni siquiera con el trabajo de su esposo alcanzaba para pagar las deudas acepto a regañadientes; fue entonces que vio su salvación al detener un robo de un banco.

 _-¡hey tu muchacho!- Gohan vio como un policía se acercaba hasta estar a su lado, el pelinegro vio que el hombre le miro serio por lo que supuso que iba a dar un tremendo regaño por involucrarse sin embargo fue todo lo contrario. -¿dime, tienes tiempo libre?- pregunto._

 _-a decir verdad recién voy a entrar a estudiar pero… ¿Por qué pregunta?-cuestiono el joven ojinegro._

 _-lo que sucede es que necesitamos a jóvenes capaces de detener a los criminales ya que dos de nuestros compañeros fallecieron cumpliendo su labor y mientras encontramos un remplazo para cada uno, estamos dando una oportunidad de trabajo de medio tiempo- el pelinegro se sorprendió al oír eso más después de que el hombre le dijo que le pagaban por lo que sin dudar acepto, después de todo no solo vino a estudiar._

Ya había pasado 1 año desde que Gohan había ingresado a la preparatoria Orange Star y desde que ayudaba a la policía, su madre estaba orgullosa pues su hijo mayor seria el que los iba a sacar de la pobreza al ser un gran profesional; también había hecho amigos y aunque no muchos para él lo eran todo, sobre todo cierta chica pelinegra con ojos azules muy hermosos pero que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Videl era su nombre sin embargo al irse conociendo, con el tiempo en él surgió un sentimiento que lo llevaba más allá de la amistad pero al desconocer los sentimientos de la chica prefirió callar y avanzar con esa amistad, en este instante se encontraba alistando sus útiles para dirigirse a su nueva clase para su mala suerte fue interrumpido por una chica de cabello naranja y potentes ojos color violeta.

-hola Ángela, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en un ensayo de las porristas?- pregunto con amabilidad aunque en realidad no le caía bien la chica por ser demasiado melosa además de meterse entre él y Videl.

-nada en especial Gohis, ¿Qué por fin ya te dejo de fastidiar esa bruja de Videl?- pregunto con voz melosa abrazando a Gohan por el cuello que no sabía cómo quitársela de encima.

-¿bruja dices? ¡Yo no soy un falsa que se anda pintando el cabello cada 5 minutos!- grito una voz sumamente molesta conocida por el pelinegro y la peli naranja. -¡quítate de encima de Gohan!- grito nuevamente asustando a la porrista líder.

-siempre me interrumpes, eres una odiosa- dijo con odio para después salir literalmente huyendo de la artista marcial.

-gracias Vi, no sabía que…- fue interrumpido por una cachetada proveniente de su mejor amiga. -¿¡porque diantres me pegas!?- grito sobándose su cachete rojo por el impacto.

-no seas llorón, andando…hay un nuevo trabajo- dijo agarrando la mano del pelinegro haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.

-si, de acuerdo- suspiro dejándose llevar por la chica quien trataba de ocultar sus celos, a decir verdad cuando conoció a Gohan le había caído mal ya que era mejor que ella no solo académicamente sino también en las artes marciales y eso la molestaba, sin embargo al conocerlo poco a poco ya que fue su pareja mientras trabajaban fue tomándole cariño hasta caer perdidamente enamorada de él, para su mala suerte la ingenuidad del joven hacia que la chica pensara que él no sentía lo mismo y al igual que Gohan ocultando sus sentimientos.

 _-¿¡cómo que mi compañero!? ¡Yo trabajo sola!- grito furiosa la oji-azul viendo con odio a su nuevo "compañero" para después dirigirse hacia él y tomarlo del cuello de la camisa. -¡escúchame niño, yo aquí soy la más fuerte así que no necesito de tu ayuda!- termino para soltarlo bruscamente mientras Gohan la miraba algo molesto._

 _-ni quien quisiera trabajar contigo- respondió ganándose una cachetada por parte de su nueva compañera._

 _-¡a mí me respetas niño!- Grito de nueva cuanta apretando los dientes, definitivamente ninguno de los dos se había llevado bien en ese momento._

-¿eh? ¿Cómo que infiltrarse en una isla de un viejo?- pregunto anonadada la pelinegra mirando a Gohan quien le había devuelto la misma mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

-así es Videl, esa isla oculta algo muy extraño, hemos enviado a varios agentes pero ninguno regresa- dice serio mientras ambos pelinegros lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿creen que un simple viejo tiene la culpa?- pregunto escéptica Videl mirando con reproche a su jefe. –está bien lo haremos, que remedio siempre nos dejan los problemas difíciles ya que ustedes no pueden resolverlos- suspiro para dar media vuelta e irse.

-lo lamento, Videl siempre ha sido así- se disculpó Gohan haciendo reír a su jefe. –no se preocupe tendremos cuidado.- respondió con una sonrisa para salir corriendo tratando de alcanzar a su amiga.

(…)

-¿tienes miedo?- pregunto en burla la oji-azul acostada boca abajo en su cama, mientras que el oji-negro se encontraba sentado en posición de loto frente a ella; ambos habían ido a la casa de la chica para descansar un poco luego de un largo día.

-claro que no- respondió siguiéndole el juego a la pelinegra pero no duro mucho ya que se puso serio cosa que la confundió. –Es solo que todo lo tomas como juego, ¿ya te olvidaste de que casi te matan por confiarte?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

 _-¡MUERAN MALDITOS!- grito furioso un criminal disparando su metralleta a ambos justicieros quienes con una envidiable facilidad esquivaron todos los proyectiles._

 _-ni disparar pueden, que patéticos- respondió en burla Videl mientras derrotaba con gran facilidad a un secuaz del jefe de la pandilla con un rodillazo y un codazo en su rostro dejándolo inconsciente. –Son unos debiluchos- dijo confianzuda sin saber que otro secuaz escondido detrás de una camioneta le apuntaba directo a la cabeza._

 _-¡VIDEL CUIDADO!- Gohan dándose cuenta solo segundos antes de lo que tramaba el criminal se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de la pelinegra justo a tiempo antes de que la bala alcanzara su objetivo. –Malditos, ¡me las pagaran!- grito enojado lanzándose contra el cobarde que intento matar a su amada dejándolo inconsciente rápidamente de un solo puñetazo, sin titubear se movió a una gran velocidad para dejar inconsciente al jefe de la pandilla terminando con el peligro; una vez seguro de que todo acabo se acercó rápidamente a la oji-azul que seguía en el suelo impactada por lo que acababa de pasar. – ¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupado ayudando a levantar a su compañera quien asintió en silencio._

-¿ehh? ¡Oye eso no fue mi culpa!- grito avergonzada y a la vez enojada levantándose de la cama para pegarle a Gohan con una almohada. -¡ya deja de esquivarme cobarde!- se detuvo al sentir sus muñecas fuertemente sujetadas por las manos del oji-negro, la chica alzo su vista encontrando la mirada llena de angustia, preocupación pero sobre todo miedo de Gohan. -¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-solo no quiero pasar eso de nuevo- susurro soltando las muñecas de la oji-azul para abrazarla y sentir su cuerpo, quería cerciorarse de que ella estaba viva no soportaría perderla.

-está bien, no lo harás siempre voy a estar contigo- susurro de igual manera en el oído de su compañero de manera tierna tratando de tranquilizar a su amado. –no te preocupes, nada nos va a separar- termino correspondiendo el abrazo, sin embargo el destino les tenía preparado todo lo contrario.

(…)

-conque aquí es…- susurro Videl mirando la isla por medio de la ventana de su jet para seguidamente hacer una maniobra y aterrizar frente a una pequeña casa color rosa y rojo con un gran título que decía "Kame House"; ambos justicieros bajaron del jet para prepararse y hacer un interrogatorio. –Kame House…que nombre más extraño- dijo la pelinegra mientras revisaba con su vista todo el territorio.

-¡hola! ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!?- grito Gohan formando con sus manos una especie de megáfono para aumentar el volumen de su voz, ambos jóvenes miraron como la puerta de la peculiar casa se abría dando paso a un señor muy viejo de barba blanca, ropa de playa y un particular caparazón de tortuga colgando de su espalda. –Bueno Días señor…mi nombre es Gohan- empezó el chico siendo interrumpido por el anciano al correr a una velocidad impresionante quedando frente a su amiga. -¿ehh?- se preguntó anonadado girando su cabeza enfocando su vista en Videl.

-¡ohh pero que bella jovencita! ¿Dime cuántos años tienes? ¿Estas soltera?- todo este tipo de preguntas y más hacia el anciano mientras miraba a Videl por toda parte de su cuerpo, la chica le miro con repulsión hasta que sintió que su pecho era tocado por el viejo y cuando iba a golpearlo alguien se le adelanto. -¿Qué te pasa muchacho?- pregunto ofendido el anciano sobando su cabeza mientras miraba como el pelinegro ponía detrás de el a la joven justiciera.

-¿¡qué diablos le pasa!? ¿¡Cómo se atreve a tocarla!?- pregunto furioso cruzando los brazos mientras fulminaba con la mirada de asco y odio al anciano.

-oye muchacho no me puedes culpar, tu amiga es muy bella…solo quise cerciorarme de darle una buena bienvenida; además debes respetarme ya que yo soy Muten Roshi, el gran luchador de artes marciales- respondió sonrojado mirando de nuevo los pechos de Videl.

-¡VIEJO VERDE!- grito la oji-azul mientras se abrazaba a si misma tratando de borrar el recuerdo de haber sido tocada por ese hombre. -¡viejo mañoso! ¡Ni quien quisiera esa buena bienvenida! ¡Solo vinimos a interrogarlo, no hacer amigos!- grito furiosa la hija de Mr. Satán dándole una fuerte cachetada.

-vaya carácter jovencita…- respondió serio acercándose de nuevo a paso lento. -¡así es como me gustan las mujeres!- grito de nueva manera corriendo hacia la joven con deseos múdanos.

-¡Aléjese de mi novia!- grito Gohan abrazando a Videl por la cintura quien estaba sorprendida por como la llamo el muchacho aunque solo supuso que era para protegerla. –señor compórtese…nosotros venimos por parte de la policía de Ciudad Satán debido al rumor de que en su isla han desaparecido varios oficiales- dijo serio.

-ya veo…con que las desapariciones de los policías, lo siento no sé nada- respondió girando sobre sus talones para dirigirse a su casa. –Váyanse de mi propiedad…ahora- amenazo a los jóvenes quienes se encontraban sorprendidos.

-no lo haremos hasta obtener respuestas- respondió el pelinegro soltando por fin a la mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado. -¿usted sabe algo?- pregunto acercándose al anciano sin embargo se detuvo al sentir una presencia maligna que emanaba del viejo.

-le dije que no- su voz sonó gruesa mientras los miraba de reojo, Gohan se confundió al mirar una sonrisa en el rostro del viejo mañoso, una sonrisa diferente; pues esta demostraba maldad pura. -largo- se despido el viejo entrando a la casa.

-vámonos Videl- dijo serio mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y la subía al jet para luego subirse él y empezar a volar de regreso a Ciudad Satán.

-¡pero Gohan…!-no termino ya que identifico que el rostro del chico del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada se encontraba serio pero sobre todo asustado. -¿quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?- pregunto preocupada obteniendo un simple "sería mejor" por parte del pelinegro.

(…)

-¿abandonar el caso? Definitivamente haz perdido la cabeza- dijo seria Videl mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando fijamente al pelinegro que aún se encontraba acostado mirando el techo pensativo. –Te creía más valiente- regaño a su amado quien todavía no le contestaba.

-¿tú crees que es porque tengo miedo? Te equivocas…- respondió serio tomando del brazo a Videl para halarla hacia el haciendo que cayera sobre su pecho sonrojándose violentamente por lo que hizo sin embargo prosiguió. –No tengo miedo…- mintió tratando de engañar a Videl.

-mientes…te conozco demasiado bien para saber que sientes ¿Qué te tiene tan asustado?- pregunto preocupada mientras levantaba la mitad de su cuerpo acercando se rostro a Gohan para mirarlo fijamente.

-es ese señor… ese tal Muten Roshi tiene algo, y no es normal- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que ponía un mechón del largo cabello de Videl detrás de su oreja, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja perfecta al ver como actuaban el uno con el otro, sin embargo no era así pero el amor que sentían el uno por el otro les hacía olvidar el pequeño inconveniente de que no eran una pareja oficial. –mejor durmamos…mañana te explicare todo- respondió luego de un largo suspiro para después apagar la lámpara, el justiciero sintió como Videl apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho y lo abrazaba dando por terminada la conversación, de igual manera Gohan la abrazo apegandola a su cuerpo para tratar de descansar, y es que no se equivocaba con el sentimiento de terror; pues ese anciano ocultaba algo espeluznante. –como desearía decirte lo que siento…- susurro antes de caer dormido junto con la mujer que amaba, y es que haber ocultado lo que sentía sería un gran error para lo que venía dentro de poco.

(…)

-¿una conspiración?- pregunto una rubia a su mejor amiga quien la miraba algo extrañada por la hipótesis de Iresa.

-¿Qué clase de telenovelas miras?- respondió con otra pregunta burlesca haciendo que su amiga inflara los cachetes.

-puede ser… ¿nos has visto películas de terror?- pregunto señalándola con el dedo índice haciendo que la justiciera suspirara cansada.

-sabes que no creo en esas cosas Iresa, son pura ficción, mentiras; no EXISTE- termino seria volviendo su vista al pizarrón para atender la clase sin saber que su amiga tenía razón pero eso lo descubriría muy tarde.

-señorita Videl, joven Gohan los necesitan en rectoría- anuncio serio el maestro de ciencias sorprendiendo a ambos pelinegros que sin decir nada se levantaron de sus asientos para dirigirse al respectivo lugar.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor rector?- pregunto Videl al llegar a la oficina pero se extrañó al ver que no le respondían y sobre todo al sentir un olor a podrido , segura de sí misma se acercó a la silla del rector para girarlo encontrando una escena totalmente desagradable, pues el cuerpo del rector yacía completamente inmóvil debido a que no tenía vida, Gohan se acercó rápidamente a su compañera y miro con horror como la cabeza no se encontraba en su lugar, ambos bajaron la mirada encontrándose con lo más sanguinario que hubieran visto en sus vidas, pues la persona que antes controlaba la escuela se encontraba abierto desde el inicio de su pecho hasta la parte final de su estómago dejando a la vista todos los órganos que componían el cuerpo humano, ambos giraron sus rostros encontrando lo que le faltaba al su cuerpo y es que su cabeza yacía colgada de una barandilla de la ventana por una venda llena de sangre.

-¿Qué…de-demonios ocurrió aquí?- se preguntó la oji-azul retrocediendo aterrorizada por la escena que acababa de presenciar hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. –Gohan…su corazón no está- dijo totalmente asqueada mientras su compañero observaba el cuerpo.

-¿Quién demonios pudo cometer tal atrocidad? además la puerta estaba cerrada y sin ningún daño…-giro su cabeza hacia la izquierda encontrando la ventada e increíblemente parte del muro destruidos con rastros de sangre. –Fue alguien muy fuerte…- susurro el pelinegro.

-Gohan, mira es otra venda- anuncio perpleja acercándose a la evidencia observando que de esta escurría más sangre, el oji-negro se acercó para tomar la evidencia y guardarla en una bolsa plástica que de suerte encontró en la oficina. –es mejor que le digamos a los demás docentes que hay que cancelar la jornada- como respuesta Gohan asintió apoyando a la justiciera.

(…)

-es simplemente increíble… ¿Quién pudo cometer este aterrador crimen?- se preguntó la rubia mientras miraban como sacaban en una camilla el cuerpo del director dentro de una bolsa negra.

-no lo sé… pero el que lo haya hecho no se andaba con bromas, Gohan es mejor ir a la comisaria- le dijo Videl a su compañero quien asintiendo saco una moto de una capsula para poder marcharse. –Iresa, Sharpener es mejor que tengan cuidado; no duden en llamarnos si sienten algo fuera de lo común- advirtió seria mientras se colocaba su casco y subía a la moto para después dirigirse a la comisaria.

-ojala Videl encuentre rápido a ese desquiciado…- susurro colérico el rubio mientras abrazaba a su novia con potentes cabellos color oro quien temblaba de miedo sin saber lo que les esperaba.

(…)

 _2 semanas después…_

-¿no tienen nada?- pregunto enojada al oficial de mayor cargo de la policía quien negó levemente, la oji-azul le miraba indignada sentándose de nuevo dando lugar a Gohan para que continuara con la conversación.

-es difícil encontrar algo con tan pocas pistas- continuo para sacar de su escritorio un sobre que contenían las fotos del cadáver del rector. –Con vendas no podemos hacer nada- dijo mientras miraba las fotos.

-ya veo… ¿la esposa del rector sigue desaparecida?- pregunto, luego del homicidio del rector la esposa de este había desaparecido de la nada y nuevamente la única pista que había eran ensangrentadas y maltrechas vendas con la que supusieron que el criminal había maltratado a la mujer antes de llevársela.

-no entiendo porque vendas… y lo que más me extraña es que no hay rastro de huellas encontradas en esas cosas - nuevamente se introdujo en la conversación la justiciera que tanto amaba el oji-negro hasta que abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente asustando a los dos hombres presentes. -¿¡y si ese tal Muten Roshi tiene algo que ver!?- pregunto levantándose de su asiento mirando a ambos quienes tenían los ojos bastante abiertos.

-Videl lo que dices es descabellado, no hay ni siquiera argumentos; además ese señor vive en una isla- respondió serio el mayor de los oficiales.-haber muchacha, lo que dices simplemente no tiene lógica…esa isla está alejada de Ciudad Satán a más de 6.000 kilómetros de distancia- refuto serio el agente. –Es mejor que se vayan- dijo serio echando a ambos jóvenes quienes frustrados se retiraron.

(…)

-¡simplemente no es justo, ese señor no me cree!- grito Videl mirando a Gohan quien no entendía lo que pasaba. –No te hagas el ingenuo conmigo Gohan, yo sé que tú tampoco me crees- refuto seria acostándose en su cama agotada.

-Videl simplemente no hay lógica en que afirmas…es simplemente irreal- dijo sentándose en la cama apretando sus puños pues no le gustaba ver a la chica decepcionada y triste porque no le creían. –Creo que es mejor olvidar a ese señor- nuevamente hablo con tono serio.

-es que… ¡no entiendes! ¡Tú también crees que ese señor es extraño!- lo señalo como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. -¡ya sé que debemos hacer! ¡Vamos a espiarlo!- anuncio emocionada dejando sin habla al pelinegro.

(…)

-¿ves? Ha dado frutos… ya sabemos muchas cosas de ese viejo mañoso, y eso que solo lo espiamos por una semana- anuncio mientras sacaba unas fotos ante la atenta mirada de Gohan. –veamos… ese tal Muten Roshi, lo conocen como el maestro de la magia oscura aunque nos dijo que era conocido por ser un gran artista marcial ¿irónico no? Nos tocó un brujo mentiroso y perver…- fue interrumpida por el pelinegro quien alzo la voz.

-¡ya basta! Videl no fue correcto espiar a ese señor- regaño a su compañera quien le miro sorprendida pero la discusión fue interrumpida por un explosión que sucedió en el jardín de la justiciera, ambos se miraron espantados para dirigirse a dicho lugar que ardía en llamas. -¡maldición!- grito histérico mientras abrazaba a Videl y trataba de salir ya que el fuego estaba consumiendo todo a su alrededor, para su suerte vio un pequeña salida por lo que sin dudarlo la atravesó justo a tiempo antes de que estallara la casa de la joven por completo.

-¿Qué…que demonios ocurrió?- se preguntó anonadada la chica mientras miraba una sombra escondida entre las llamas y es que la forma de un caparazón colgando acabo con todas las preguntas que tenía sin resolver. –fue el- susurro señalando las potentes llamas, Gohan observo y miro sorprendido la silueta de un viejo con un caparazón colgante para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro, ambos agacharon su mirada encontrando un pequeño papel con una nota escrita.

 _Ustedes dos, dejen de espiarme o seguiré matando personas importantes en su vida…por cierto el corazón de tu amiguito sirvió de mucho._

-Sharpener, Iresa… ¡Gohan debemos ir a su casa, algo sucedió!- el chico asintió y saco a la moto de la capsula mientras Videl solicitaba un camión de bomberos para que acabaran de apagar el fuego de la casa y poner rumbo a la casa de sus amigos.

(…)

-no, ¡ellos no!- grito histérica Videl acercándose lo suficiente para ver como la policía acordonaba el área, la chica les pregunto todo acerca de dicha casa y el policía le informo que había llamado una señora al sentir un olor putrefacto saliendo de la construcción; sin perder tiempo ambos entraron a la casa encontrándose con la peor escena de su vida.

Sharpener se encontraba tendido sobre la cama con los brazos abiertos al igual que sus piernas, la cama se encontraba llena de sangre debido a que el cuerpo del rubio se encontraba abierto desde la garganta hasta el final del estómago a diferencia del rector sus órganos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la cama, su boca se encontraba sonriente debido a que se encontraba cosida de extremo a extremo, sus ojos abiertos mirando al infinito del techo y al igual que su boca sus ojos estaban cosidos para que no los cerrara nunca.

Por el contrario Iresa se encontraba suspendida del techo con una venda alrededor de su cuello, su cabeza hacían atrás debido a la gravedad, uno de sus ojos se encontraba atravesado por una navaja y al igual que Sharpener tanto su boca y su único ojo se encontraba cosido de manera que no lo pudiera cerrar jamás, tenía diversas puñaladas en su cuerpo y su brazo izquierdo estaba cortado por la mitad mientras que el derecho cortado por diversas partes, lo que era más atroz es que la mujer se encontraba desnuda para dar un aspecto más tétrico a la escena, y vaya que lo consiguió.

-ese maldito…va a pagar todo lo que les hizo a mis amigos- susurro Videl sacando una navaja para cortar la venda que sostenía a la rubia dejándola caer en el suelo, con lentitud se acercó y corto los puntos para que pudiera cerrar su boca y su ojo, mientras Gohan hacia lo mismo con Sharpener para que descansaran como se debía. –vamos Gohan…no podemos quedarnos aquí- continuo Videl mientras guardaba la venda en su ropaje y salía del edificio aun ensangrentada ante la atenta mirada de todos; el pelinegro le siguió y sin decir nada abandonaron la escena para dirigirse a ese lugar y cobrar venganza, no era el estilo de ambos pero de alguna u otra manera debían acabar con todo.

(…)

Era de noche cuando había llegado a esa isla apartada de todo paisaje urbano, ambos se encontraban aterrizando la nave sin importarle el ruido que esta hiciera, una vez hecho eso se bajaron del transporte y se encaminaron hasta la puerta para su mala suerte dos sujetos los tomaron por sorpresa al agarrarlos por los brazos, los jóvenes trataron de liberarse pero desafortunadamente fueron drogados por lo que quedaron inconscientes en poco tiempo sin poder luchar.

…

Un grito, y otro y otro fue lo que le hizo despertar de golpe descubriendo que se encontraba en una especie de sótano o mejor dicho debajo de la arena en una especie de templo, miro con horror como torturaban a una mujer de no más de 30 años hasta dejarla inconsciente y como diversos cadáveres se encontraban suspendidos en el aire y otros descuartizados por distintas partes del suelo, fue cuando horrorizado pensó en la oji-azul mirando frenético por todos lados para su mala suerte cuando intento caminar unas cadenas se lo impidieron.

-con que al fin despertaste muchacho- Gohan miro con odio como el viejo llamado Muten Roshi se acercaba a él a paso lento. –debo decir que tu compañera si es bella- el pelinegro abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al oír que hablaba de la mujer que amaba.

-¿¡QUE LE HICISTE MALDITO!?- grito histérico tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, fue cuando cayó en cuenta que el viejo no estaba solo, miro anonadado como varias momias lo rodeaban mirándolo con repulsión hasta que supuso que una momia que estaba sentada en una especie de trono era el líder. -¿¡DONDE ESTA VIDEL DESGRACIADO!?- nuevamente dirigió su vista al anciano.

-tranquilo joven…mira te explicare todo, estas momias que ves aquí son mi creación, yo las resucite con un antiguo conjuro para acabar con todo el mal de este mundo, ellas aceptaron trabajar conmigo solo a cambio de que le diera una mujer al rey que ves por allá, entonces me puse en la búsqueda de la mujer perfecta…fue cuando llegaste tú, y tu compañera- termino el relato señalando a la pelinegra quien tenía ropa diferente a la que llevaba cuando había llegado, pues ahora vestía una especie de vestido blanco ajustado con joyas colgando tanto de su cuello, manos y pies; su cabello se encontraba suelto y levemente maquillada, y al igual que el encadenada para que no pudiese escapar.

-¡libérala miserable!- gruño con todo odio siendo silenciado por un cuchillo que se enterraba en su abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre. –grr mal...maldito- gruño por la bajo el pelinegro para dirigir su vista a Videl quien empezaba a despertar llamando la atención de la momia rey, quien empezó a revisarla sin importarle las lágrimas que caían de sus bellos ojos azules.

-Roshi…- llamo la momia al anciano que se acercó rápidamente a esta y que para la sorpresa de ambos pelinegros; la momia lo había llamado no para darle una orden si no para darle un fin ya que apenas llego a su lado, está le atravesó su vendada mano a través del pecho perforando su corazón quitándole la vida de inmediato. –Ustedes…los miserables humanos no sirven de nada- dijo con una sonrisa sádica acercándose nuevamente a la oji-azul. –tu vendrás conmigo, te hare mi esposa y serás la reina más respetada por todos- susurro acariciando el rostro de la joven mientras los ojos de ella reflejaban el odio más puro que podía existir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré con un hombre de papel higiénico como tú?- escupió con odio recibiendo una cachetada por parte del rey, mientras Videl era torturada, el pelinegro buscaba frenético una manera de salir, y al parecer Kamisama lo escucho pues a unos pasos se encontraba un polvoriento libro que obviamente decía como detener a las momias.

Pasaron las horas y para fortuna de Gohan, un 75% de los esclavos del rey salieron a buscar más víctimas para alimentar a su amo, mientras que los demás le realizaban un baño especial a su rey para posteriormente iniciar el ritual de volver a la vida a su reina en el cuerpo de la joven, quien por cierto ya estaba demasiado golpeada; dada esta distracción Gohan hizo uso de toda su fuerza para liberarse de las cadenas que para suerte suya se encontraban oxidadas, una vez hecho eso se arrastró hasta poder agarrar el viejo libro y para su fortuna había encontrado el hechizo que le iba a favorecer, desgraciadamente ya era muy tarde. Un esclavo del rey lo observo y uso su fuerza sobrenatural atravesándole una espada desde la espalda al pecho haciendo que una gran cantidad de sangre salga por su boca; el oji-negro escucho el grito ahogado de Videl, gesto que le hizo enfurecer pues por culpa suya, ella estaba así y no estaba sana y salva, sin embargo no se iba a rendir y aunque muriera; él sacaría a su amada viva.

-démoni odnášajú svojich otrokov ... cof cof ¡udeľujú smrť múmom podsvetia!- recito el pelinegro cada palabra del hechizo con sus últimas fuerzas, al instante sintió como el suelo empezaba a temblar bruscamente mientras de diversas esquinas el lugar se incendiaban, las momias miraban espantadas como del suelo muchos brazos de color rojo intenso salían y empezaban a arrastrarlos hacia dentro, aprovechando que el hechizo había surtido efecto el pelinegro se levantó y liberó a Videl para empezar a correr con ella en sus brazos hacia la salida con ayuda de débiles indicaciones de la mujer que amaba quien era mucho más astuta cuando de laberintos se trataba, tardaron al menos unos diez minutos pero por fortuna el fuego no pudo alcanzarlos debido a que Gohan corría con gran velocidad a pesar de su herida.

Ambos suspiraron de alivio al ver que por fin habían logrado salir pero para su desdicha la momia líder se logró escapar al seguirlos y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡ya déjanos en paz maldito demonio!- grito furioso Gohan mientras bajaba delicadamente a la pelinegra y la dejaba en la arena, el joven aunque débil con toda su fuerza de voluntad se lanzó contra el rey pero éste era mucho más fuerte que él.

Un grito por parte de dos personas, Sangre saliendo por la presión que ejercía, una espada encajada en un pecho y Gohan se encontraba en el suelo; al ser la momia más rápida que él le había enterrado su única arma en el pecho atravesando su corazón haciendo que Gohan escupiese gran cantidad de sangre mientras caía al suelo manchando la tibia arena de esa isla que pronto dejaría de existir.

El hijo de Milk vio con horror como la momia se acercaba a la justiciera y de un zarpazo le había cortado la lengua dejándola sin el don del habla, un nuevo movimiento y la espada yacía en el pecho de la guerrera quien abrió sus ojos a mas no poder al sentir el agudo dolor que atravesaba su corazón, sin embargo cuando el rey cubierto de vendajes pensaba dar su movimiento final nuevas manos salieron del suelo llevándoselo consigo directo al inframundo y con ello acabando esa amenaza de tanta muerte.

Gohan con su piel de un color que sobrepasaba la escala de palidez se arrastró con el dolor punzando su corazón, no tenía conocimiento de la gravedad de su herida o era la fuerza de voluntad que aún lo mantenía en pie, pero lo que sí pudo llegar a su amada que cada vez también perdía gran cantidad de sangre.

 **-** _Vi… por… fav…favor tu…no_ **-** hablaba con un esfuerzo sobre humano, pero al ver la débil sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de la justiciera entendió que ese era su último aliento, sin dudar Gohan se acostó cerca a ella y unió sus labios como ultima despedida.

No era un beso para recordar pues demostraba amargura, tristeza y odio por las circunstancias que habían pasado para llegar a esto; pero ambos sabían que ese beso demostraba el más puro amor que un hombre y una mujer pueden manifestar, Gohan y Videl eran una pareja que no se rendía a pesar de los problemas que tenían que atravesar pues juntos siempre llegarían a la meta, ambos se miraron a los ojos, una última sonrisa apareció en sus rostros, un último aliento se dio y la pareja cerro sus ojos, demostrando el triste y trágico final.

Pero ambos sabían que atravesaron el camino del bien, ayudando hacer justicia; todas las personas los recordarían como héroes que lucharon hasta su último minuto y esas buenas acciones y puros corazones les darían pase a una vida eterna llena de felicidad y amor; pues este no era su final a ellos les esperaba un nuevo mundo en donde de verdad se podrían amar sin llegar a dudar y sin mal que interviniera.

Dos almas, cuerpos diferentes, un solo amor que trascendería hasta el final de los tiempos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **._.**_

 _ **En primer lugar quiero agradecer a la página de Facebook: "Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en Español" por realizar este concurso, me divertí mucho realizando este fic.**_

 _ **Segundo: espero que disfruten al máximo, yo no sé ustedes pero me dolió mas escribirlo que leerlo xD.**_

 _ **Tercero: este fic va dedicado a mis amigos: EnterradoR, Majo24, SVimarcy, CarolineZK, Lady Laurelin 94,**_ _ **Srta. Sophie Brief**_ _ **, ZahadayHuerta y LDGV.**_

 _ **Cuarto: ese conjuro fue un invento mío con idioma "ESLOVACO" su traducción seria (demonios llévense lejos a sus esclavos...otorguen muerte a las momias del inframundo) Ahora si bye, los quiero mucho :3 :D.**_

 _ **Saremi-San 02.**_


End file.
